


Delta Pelagornis

by Sleepy_Dimorphodon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I don’t actually need to know how things work to write to right?, I doubt I’ll add to this but who knows, Wrote this at 2 in the morning so sorry for any mistakes, ah who cares anyway, but I might throw in some g1 elements in too, but i understand the prime universe a bit better, dp is more idw inspired in design, maybe one shots featuring these losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Dimorphodon/pseuds/Sleepy_Dimorphodon
Summary: He doesn’t remember anything. What is he? Who is he? What is his name?





	Delta Pelagornis

_Ouch_.

  
There was pain in his left side. No, wait… not his side exactly. Something protruding from his left.

  
_Wing_. He recalled. His wing on his left side stung. Why, he did not know. He did not know anything. Or rather, he could not recall anything, like his name, or what he was, or yesterday. What happened to all the yesterdays? Did he exist yesterday?

  
He, whoever he was, was jostled from his thoughts as another burst of pain erupted on his back. Something was wrong. Not with him, the pain came from an outside source.

  
He could sense multiple objects spinning around him. Jets, he believed they were called. He wasn’t sure how he knew that.

  
There were five jets, all twirling gracefully in a teasing fashion, as if mocking or perhaps toying with him, as he was bigger and less agile. Another shot hit him, and he realized he was rather out of control. He wasn’t telling himself to go right, or left, or up and down. Something was controlling his movements.

  
Upon closer inspection, he realized that many small fleshy creatures were seated within him, all panicking of course. There were two in his cockpit, and they seemed to be the ones piloting him. They were doing an awful job.

  
It was time for him to take the lead.

  
‘_Everyone please remain seated and hold on tight_,’ his voice crackled. When had he last used it?

  
‘_I am going to try and shake these guys off, and it will not be a smooth ride_.’

  
With that out of the way, he suddenly began to dive, thudding against one of the small jets and sending the cretin spinning with a startled yelp. The others pursued, shooting with a new, angry vigor. Perhaps they didn’t like being taken by surprise.

  
But that was unimportant. He just needed to lose them and keep these fleshies alive. He continued with his dive, his engines roaring over the whistling of the wind and the screams of his passengers. He was just barely able to keep ahead of the jets.

  
The ground was rapidly approaching. A red barren wasteland with no signs of life.

  
_Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines_.

  
He jolted at the sudden memory. Delta Airlines? Was that his name? He wasn't entirely fond of the Airlines bit, but whatever. He had other things to worry about.

  
_What’s this?_ He now had a very clear view of the ground, and the dramatic scene taking place.

  
The metallic figures seemed oddly familiar to him. But they were running, not flying. They had weapons, and they were fighting with blades. Delta couldn’t do that, right?

  
He was getting too close to meeting with the desert, he realized in a jolt of panic. He began pulling up, just barely deploying his wheels as he skidded across the red sand. Two of the give jets behind him were still there, the others having crashed.

  
Without a second thought, Delta flew towards the fighting mechanical beings, his engines screaming as he neared the largest silvery one. It turned to look at him just as he rammed into it, knocking it flat onto its back and driving over it. His front tires screeched on the silver creature’s face, most likely leaving skid marks as he passed by. The others jumped out of his way as he took off back into the air. He noticed in amusement as the two jets stayed behind, only to become fascinated when they changed their shape and ran to the downed silver mech.

  
The scene was quickly fading from view as he flew back over the clouds. He was now exhausted, and his passengers finally stopped screaming, though there was crying and… a few had spat up something nasty. The pilots were trying to contact their comrades. Delta sighed internally and gave them back control. He needed to rest.

  
When he awoke once more, he found himself all cleaned, repaired, and in a hanger, alone. No, wait. There were three of those fleshies in the overhanger. He recognized them as the pilots and an assistant. The assistant was the only one whos screams turned into hollars of excitement.

  
Delta watched them quietly chat for a few minutes before delving into his own thoughts. He had seen those jets change shape. Could he do that? Something told him that yes, he very well could. He just needed to remember how.

  
His gears churned as he tried to imagine changing. It wasn’t easy. There was no one who could tell him how it was done.

  
Delta flinched as something clicked and his plating shifted. Within the next second, he found himself on his hands and knees, his wings and armor flared in alarm as he stared blankly ahead.

  
“Oh…”

  
He looked down. Oh, right. The fleshies were still there.

  
They all stared at him with mouths open and eyes wide. Perhaps transforming planes were a rare sight.

  
The tallest one, Delta somehow recalled him Maxwell, or Max, seemed to be somewhat upset. The other two, looked excited, the assistant, Lola, especially.

  
“Uhm… hello…?” Delta sat back and waved a hand. It felt good to move like this.

  
“Oh my god!” She squealed and hopped up and down, “this is so awesome!”

  
“Wh-Lola!” Max shot her a glare, “we need to call the authorities! This thing is dangerous!”

  
“But he saved us,” the second pilot, Sebastian, pointed out and looked up at Delta, “it was thanks to you we got away from those strange jets in one piece.”

  
He nodded, “I’m sorry about the rough ride. It’s… it’s been a while since I last flew, I think.”

  
“You think?” Max frowned, his hand in his pocket as he fished for his phone. Delta merely nodded.

  
“I do not remember much of anything before my rude awakening.”

  
The humans glanced at each other, then back at the giant robot.

  
“Not even your name?” Lola seemed a bit sad as Delta shook his head.

  
“No. I don’t think I do. Perhaps I’ve never had one.”

  
“We could give you one,” Sebastian offered. Max’s frown deepened.

  
“No, we call the police and let them handle this. This-” he pointed at Delta, “thing is not natural! I would’ve been informed if I was flying a giant transforming robot!”

  
“Oh come on, Max! Don’t be so mean!” Lola glared at the older man, “if the government take him away, he’ll be experimented on and dissected!”

  
Delta shuddered at the unpleasant idea, his huge wings lowering. Sebastian seemed to notice his discomfort and walked over to give his leg a reassuring pat.

  
“Don’t worry, no one is taking you away, big guy.”

  
He smiled down at the fleshy in thanks. Max sighed in frustration.

  
“Fine. I won’t make any calls. Not today,” he held his hands up in surrender. He looked at Delta with a stern glare. His dark skin made his eyes stand out more, and Delta lowered his head as he recognized that he was in charge here. Especially since he could at any time turn him in.

  
Max walked away, ignoring Lola’s question if he wanted to help come up with a new name. She muttered something in a different language. He recognized that it was Spanish, but he didn’t understand the language.

  
“Let’s see… you’re currently working for Delta Airlines… we could use that,” Sebastian muttered, “but only the Delta part.”

  
“Delta is cool and all, but it’s a bit overused and boring,” Lola placed her hands on her hips, “Maybe we can add to it?”

  
“Delta…. delta delta delta…” he watched as the two were in deep thought. Suddenly Sebastian brightened.

  
“Delta Pelagornis!”

  
“What?” Both Lola and Delta blinked.

  
“Pelagornis! It was among the biggest bird in existence, with the longest wingspan!” He spread his arms out, “it was basically a huge albatross!”

  
“Pelagornis… something about that description feels familiar,” Delta mused for a moment, then smiled, “I like it.”

  
“Then it’s settled,” Lola snapped her fingers with a wide grin, “your name is Delta Pelagornis!”


End file.
